


It's Been Bothering Me for a Week

by MssFortune



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MssFortune/pseuds/MssFortune





	It's Been Bothering Me for a Week

It's been a week, we've been talking about this problem that we have but, it doesn't show any sign that it'll go away.

The lack of sunlight makes this favorite place of ours gloomier. I know how much you love the the sun and I'll never forget how beautiful your smile looks playing under it.

We've been sitting in silence for far too long. Must have been hours of not moving although I don't mind being by your side.

Thinking back, I've been happier with you by my side. The room we were in was cold but my heart warms with memories together.

* * *

"You know that I love you, right?" Your voice brought me back to reality. You didn't cry easily but your voice sounded like you were. When you turn your face away from me it becomes harder to tell your expression.

"Yeah I know. I just have a hard time believing it."

"What?" You finally turned around to face me but that's not the look I wanted to see... I swear a heard your heart shatter. Oh. I must have said the wrong thing. I was-

"You don't believe me?" It sounds like a silly question but, we both know what this means.

"You don't trust me at all."

There it is.

This was the thing that was building up this week. "It seems like I don't." A half-hearted answer from my mouth. Damn me for not having a filter and spewing whatever comes to my head. 

"Hey, look at me." You hold my hand and cup my face to just stare at my eyes looking for something. Anything at all.

"You're right. I don't believe you. I'm sorry."

And then you just couldn't hold it in.

Just like when I answered you "Yes" when you asked me to move in with you.

Just like when I said I wanted to be by your side starting today and onwards.

This is the third time I made you cry and-

"You apologized again. I told you not to say sorry when you don't even know why I'm crying."

You're right. I don't understand. "I don't know what to say at all when you're like this."

I really need to see my mouth shut. I keep making you cry like this and I don't know how to fix it.

What else can I say other than an apology?

Outside it pours. The thing that has also been building up this week. 


End file.
